


Darkness of Space

by lilolilyrae



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Don't copy to another website, Gen, Lverse, Minor Relationships, Multiverse, Thank you @ the tag wranglers and I'm sorry for all my weird oc tags all the time!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Through a mix-up, Joan ends up in space to visit the enterprise instead of Anna. And she /hates/ space. Will it at least lead to the reveal and acceptance of The Three by their only surviving father?





	Darkness of Space

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of these fics that are part of a gigantic AU fanfic in my mind, and I'm writing it without much further explanation bc That Would Just Take Too Long xD but if you want anything in particular explained do leave a comment :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short first chapter, I just had to post it or ao3 would've trashed the draft!

"Jojo!" 

Leonard McCoy spins her around, laughing.

"My little girl, all grown up!"

"Dad!" It's so good to see him- even if it's just going to be for half a day. Anna deserves to see her real dad for longer than her, and she likes starships, anyway...

His voice interrupts her train of thought.

"Now, are you ready? I know I said we'd have a day here first, but turns out we have to take some diplomat somewhere _now_ like a godforsaken taxi service, so we're leaving early, sorry-"

"What?" Panic is rising in the little girl. She can't leave early. She can't leave at all! Maybe Anna will be home is she can just quickly- "Um, my bags, I have to go get-"

"You'll have everything you need on the Enterprise, we can replicate you clothes- hey, didn't you want to have a uniform like Uhura?" 

"Yeah when I was like _ten._" she makes a face.

And now her dad looks worried. "...unless of course you don't want to come? I get that this is not what-"

"No, no, of course I'm coming-" she doesn't want to disappoint him, and she can't explain. Still she tries again: "There's really no way of going back just for a minute?"

"We're literally leaving in five, come on, lets go find Jim and Spock! Your mom knows I have you for the entire week, whether the first day's on earth or not... And if you need to say goodbye to anyone else, we'll still be in comm reach for a few hours... Come on, you were so excited for this trip, aren't you?"

Joan nods anxiously, trying not to show her nerves. It's not like she can tell her dad that it wasn't exactly _her_ who has been excited...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jojo is used to space bc she partly grew up in it, with Alice already up in space her dad had had no way of telling her not to come- now space feels more like home than anything- except, maybe, being around June and Ana.
> 
> Joan barely went on the Enterprise at all, not with Jojo there, it would've been impossible to go together... Her only experiences with space are negative, and while she isn't afraid of it per se, she'd hate to go up there all alone, without Jo and Anna.
> 
> Anna only went on short trips to come back to the others, and those trips have always been bitter-sweet- feeling like she was little again, like she has her dad all for herself, like _before_... But on the other hand she's used to her sisters, and she doesn't want to forget about them for only a second. Still, she loves space, and she wishes there was a way for the three of them to enjoy it together...


End file.
